The Future Passed
by Ivoryyy
Summary: Cammie is a normal girl with her ordinary problems. Like boys, what to wear the next day, parents, siblings... and well, more boys. What happens when her past seems like it won't go away no matter how hard she tries to escape it?
1. Chapter 1

I walked on the sidewalk quickly to get out of the pouring rain. I hadn't taken an umbrella with me because when I left the apartment it hadn't been raining. But then when I was already way too far to turn back it just started to pour. It was like standing in a shower.

Plus, the platformed pumps I'd put on were so not helping. I'd had to walk out quietly so that I wouldn't wake up my brother Nick.

Well, I guess I'd just have to deal with it like a grown up 20 year old woman. Oh screw it. I knew I looked stupid to anyone who was watching me in my attempt at running.

And then, as soon as it had started raining, it stopped. I looked up and squinted at the bright sky thinking, _What the hell?_

And then, out of nowhere, I heard this car honking like crazy.

I turned only to find out this was a big mistake.

The cherry red car made a sharp turn and threw a wave of water at me, drenching my navy peacoat, my shoes, and my hair.

I stood there not knowing what to do, holding my hands out to the side. "Oh my God." I gasped.

I heard a car door slam shut and then someone yell. "Grant! You are such a dick!" And then. "Excuse me, lady?!"

I looked up at the guy who was walking from the red car. He had nice brown hair and green eyes. "Oh man, I'm so sorry. My friend here," He gestured behind him. "Is an egotistical ass."

"Hey! I heard that!" A voice, Grant's probably, called.

The guy in front of me ignored him.

I shook myself out of my dazed state. "Oh, it's fine. I live…" I trailed off and sighed. "20 minutes away." I laughed. "That's what you get when you want fresh air, huh?"

He gave an uneasy laugh, obviously still feeling guilty. He held out his hand. "I'm Zach, by the way. Zach Goode."

I shook his hand. "Cammie. Cammie Morgan." I shouldered my bag and gave a tight smile. "I should go. Get some dry clothes on."

Zach perked up for a second and then said to me. "Wait here. Do not go anywhere." He walked back to his car to where his friend was sitting.

I could hear Zach saying. "Get your ass out of the car and go find a cab."

His friend responded not so quietly. "Dude! You just met this freaking woman and you're choosing her over me!"

"Grant, just get out of the damn car." Zach gave his friend one last shove and then looked up at me apologetically.

He came back swinging his car keys. "Sorry about that. Anyway, Cammie, to make it up to you, how about I take you to my place, you can get cleaned up and I'm pretty sure my ex left a dress or something there."

I gave a tight smile. "I don't think so. I've had experience with guys who've wanted to take me back to their place. Didn't turn out so well."

He laughed. "You think I'm trying to get you to sleep with me? No no no. I promise." He made an X over his heart. "I criss cross my heart and pinky swear or whatever else you want me to do." He lifted his eyebrows. "Please? It would make me feel better." He made a puppy dog face and I had to give in.

I laughed and pushed him to his car. "Okay, okay, I'll come. Just stop making that face, you're making me feel guilty."

He raised his fists up to the sky. "Yes! Success!"

He opened the shotgun door and then closed it behind me before getting in the car himself.

* * *

I can pretty much say I have never seen a messier house than Zach's.

"Oh man." Zach groaned. "I'm so sorry. Living with Grant is like living with a pig. We also live with another guy, Jonas, but he's out somewhere in the city."

I stepped over a pile of clothes and followed Zach into a bedroom. There were two beds. Also, there was a clear division between the rooms. One side was clean; the other was the polar opposite. Zach's side was thankfully the clean side.

All of the walls however were covered in posters of a band called _Death DIEmundz_.

"Wow, you guys fans?" I said gesturing to the posters.

He glanced up at me from the bottom of his closet. "What? You don't like 'em?"

I grinned. "I used to be obsessed with them. I had this whole craze with the _Death DIEmundz_. I'd wear all these crazy outfits to look like them, and I died my hair black, and always used this heavy, dark make up. I had this dream of following the band's concerts."

He squinted at me, giving this mock mysterious look. "What happened to this obsession?"

The heaviness in my heart that would always stay with me forever seemed to get even heavier. I sighed. "I had to start living a real life. Be a real person instead of a crazed fan."

He frowned at me. "You can't like something and lead a normal life at the same time?"

I cleared my throat and gestured at his position at the floor. "You think the dress will be there?"

He understood that I wanted to change the topic. "Uhhh, I'm not sure how long it will take to find it, but you can go take a shower for now and I'll hang the dress on the bathroom handle."

I ran my hand through my disgustingly wet hair. "Yeah, okay, thanks."

He led me to the bathroom and gave me a clean towel. "It doesn't lock but I'll make sure no one comes in."

"Thank you."

I closed the door and started undressing when I noticed another small _Death DIEmundz_ picture sticking out of the corner of the mirror. My breath caught when I examined it closely. There were three guys. Two were on the guitar and one was on the drums. You could tell who the lead singer was, as they stood in front of the other two. And that lead singer was Zach Goode.

I jumped when I heard a door slam.

"Dude! I scored us a concert in New York for next month, dude! Isn't that sweet?" I heard a voice say.

I heard Zach let out a happy outburst.

The door slammed again. "What's all this girly love for?" That was Grant.

"We're going to New York in a month! Dude, we're gonna be freaking legends!"

"Jonas, you are my man!"

I quickly decided to take the shower. I pushed the shower curtain away and there was silence outside the door.

"Dude, is that girl here?" Grant asked.

My face reddened. I only then noticed how thin the walls were. I could hear everything they were saying.

"Man, there's a girl in here that you didn't tell me about?" The other guy, Jonas, exclaimed.

"Dammit, Jonas, shut the fuck up will you?" Zach said.

"So on a scale of one to ten, ten being the hottest, what would you rate her?" Jonas asked.

I blushed even harder.

All I heard was a thud and then a "Dude! What's your problem?".

I hopped into the shower and rinsed myself off trying to be as fast as possible.

When I finished I wrapped the yellow towel around me and opened the bathroom door to get the dress. Unfortunately, when I opened it, Zach was just hanging it up. And I banged his toe.

He was about to curse but he held it back and handed the dress to me.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" I said.

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. I should've knocked or something to let you know I was here."

His two friends came into view and they both widened their eyes at me.

"Daaamn." Jonas said under his breath.

I took the dress with one last thank you to Zach and closed the door.

I hurriedly put it on. It was a nice, simple, sky blue and long sleeved dress. Zach's ex had good taste. I exited the bathroom after drying my hair as much as I could with the towel. I peered into the bedroom and thankfully found Zach, with Grant pawing through a mess of dirty clothes.

I shyly held the towel out to Zach. "Thanks again. I really appreciate it, Zach."

He smiled at me. "No problem." He walked me to the door. "Again, sorry about earlier."

I shrugged it off. "Don't worry."

I shouldered my bag and opened the door. Just before I left I said. "Oh, and for the record, I never really gave up on _Death DIEmundz_."

Right before the door shut I heard Grant yell. "Dude! There's a freaking mushroom growing in this shoe!"

* * *

**Okay, so this is a one shot... But I'm having so much fun writing in I'll probably continue it. What do you think? Is it any good?**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	2. It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing

**Yes people, I know this chap is short. I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chap, you guys made my day =) Enjoy!**

**_Ivoryyy_**

**PS. I'm trying to make this story as non-spyish as possible. So Cammie doesn't know any Kung-Fu crap or whatever. If I start going into that sort of dark and gloomy direction, WARN ME!!!**

* * *

My red shoes contrasted with the stark white walls and floors. I felt like I stood out too much. Well, I always did here. I scolded myself for wearing these heels; they made so much noise in the quiet hospital.

I saw a familiar doctor and waved to her. "Hi, Linda."

"Good morning, Cameron."

"Can I go in?" I asked, pointing at the door at the end of the hall.

She glanced over there. "Of course. I'll make sure you have some privacy."

I thanked her and took a deep breath as I neared the door. I pushed it open and forced myself to look at my mother lying in the hospital bed, so pale and frail. Lying there in a coma for 2 years already.

I gave a tight smile. "Hi, mom." I pulled up a chair nearby her and placed my bag on my lap. "So… I met a famous guy today. And completely made a fool of myself in front of him because I didn't know he was famous…"

I looked around the room, tapping my manicured nails on my bag. It seemed quiet. Too quiet.

I slumped back in my chair. "Nick went to check on dad a few days ago. He said he was a bit better." I took my mom's cold, unresponsive hand. "You'll be better. I promise."

Ever since the accident my dad hadn't been able to take it. So he'd moved to the countryside, only coming to the city to get drunk pretty much every night. I'd stayed with my brother. We shared an apartment here and we both got along well. We supported eachother. He had a job and I'd handle things around the house and went out 3 times a week to do my job as a waitress. I got to wear this sexy outfit, usually getting me tips from men.

"So, um, I got a job interview in New York. I don't know if I should go or not. It's a really good job and I'd be able to help the family a lot and everything… But that's not a reason enough to me. Is there a reason not to go?" I asked, hoping for some sign of responsiveness, even if it was the slightest twitch of her fingers. "Yeah, I thought so. None. But is there a reason to either?" My eyes stung. I was talking to myself. Why was I even here? I kept talking, anything to keep going and not think about the accident that got my mother here. "We're doing fine. Nick and I. He misses you. He told me he came to visit you."

I reached in my bag. "I almost forgot." I took out the dainty, flowery necklace. "It's beautiful isn't it? I got it for you. You're going to wear it when we celebrate the day you get out of this hospital. You had a matching dress somewhere at home." I realized I was speaking in past tense and my throat constricted. "I want to go mom. I want to get that job. I want to get out of here. I'm tired of being dragged down by others. You'd be yelling at me everyday for me to get a decent job or why am I not going to university. And you know what I'd tell you? I'd tell you that I have no future. Any dreams I had of becoming someone are gone. they all died in that accident." I felt tears escaping my eyes and I brushed them away angrily. "But you're not telling me these things. You're not yelling at me." I put my forehead on the bed and cried silently.

The door opened and I glanced at whoever came in. It was my brother. "Hey, Cam. I thought you'd be here. You left your phone at home so I was gonna give it to you." He noticed my tears and sat down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me gently and said. "Cam, it's going to be okay. I promise. Everything will be fine."

My face scrunched up as I desperately tried not to cry. Not to be weak. But I couldn't. "Why won't she wake up, Nick?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, Cam."

I let go of my bag and hugged him around his neck. "Do you think she can hear us?"

"I like to think she can."

I smiled. That was my brother, always the optimist. I was a lucky girl. As lucky as a girl can be with a dad as an alcoholic and a mom in a coma. Oh yes, very lucky.

* * *

**So for each chap I'm going to have songs that relate to it somehow. For this one it's...**

**It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing- Shania Twain**

**www. youtube. com/watch?v=jt_1CyxMVh0**


	3. Dreamscape

**Okay guys this is BY FAR the LONGEST chap ive EVER written so you had better enjoy it!**

**_Ivoryyy_**

**

* * *

**

The sun's rays seeped through the crack in my red and gold curtains, heating up my bed. I didn't want to open my eyes and ruin the perfect dreamy haze I was in, so I pulled my pillow over my head and flipped over onto my stomach. I was dreaming about silky bows and laughter and-

Oh my God. I sat bolt upright.

"Happy Birthday, Cammie!" Nick said as he came into my room.

"No, no, no." I ran up to my calendar. "It can't be." I checked the date. Yes, today was my birthday. And _I _had forgotten about it. I plastered a smile on my face and turned to Nick. "Thank you."

He blew one of those party horns right in my face and I snatched it out of his mouth with a smirk. Then I blew it in his face and said. "Now we're even."

He smiled. "Yeah, sure." Suddenly, he grabbed me around the waist so I was hanging over his shoulder and led me to the kitchen.

He plopped me down on one of the bar stools where a huge plate of cupcakes was waiting. I put my hands over my mouth. "Thank you so much, Nick!"

"I, uh, I hope they're edible." He scratched his head with a dubious expression on his face. Nick wasn't much of a cook. He was more of a buy-a-packet-and-heat-it-up kind of cook.

"Well, we'll see. If I die then it's not. Man, that would be sad if your birthday was also your death-day." I plucked up a cupcake and bit a piece off. The pink frosting was just vanilla with colouring. I looked at Nick and said. "You succeeded."

He looked relieved. "Thank God. I screwed up the whole first batch so I just sat there watching this one."

I got up and hugged him. "Well, they're good."

"A good way to start off being 21." He responded, and held me tighter.

"Happy Birthday!" Bex and Liz yelled as soon as I entered the restaurant at 6. They both took turns giving me a hug and Bex said. "Okay, so do you want your presents now, or later?"

A couple came into the restaurant and another girl named Macey (whom I hated, and who hated me back because I might've slept with her boyfriend…), led them to their table. "Uh, how about later, okay?"

"Got it." Bex said.

I was a bit late but thankfully I didn't have to serve anyone yet. I rushed to the bathroom and quickly dressed into my uniform. It consisted of a black corset over a white off the shoulder blouse that I carefully eased over my hair, which was braided with multi-coloured strings, and a sort of poofy black skirt. Last, I put on multi-coloured pumps, dangly colourful earrings, and bangles.

Macey stuck her head into the bathroom as I was applying make up. "Bitch, you've got 3 guys at table 6."

Before I could return a snappy comment she left. I made sure that everything looked okay then grabbed my notepad and a pen.

"Damn, Cam, you are so lucky. Those guys are hot." Liz said in a singsong voice.

I laughed and made my way to the table. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. "Hi guys." I said to Zach, Grant, and Jonas.

"Cammie! I didn't know you worked here!" Zach exclaimed.

I smiled. "Yeah well, we didn't exactly talk much yesterday. Anyway, I'm Cammie," I ignored a smirk from him since they obviously knew my name. "And I'll be your waitress for tonight. So, do you know what you'd like to order?"

"I'll have the… Barbecue Ribs and a Coke." Jonas said as he examined the menu.

"I'll have the same as Jonas, just instead of Coke I'll have a beer." Grant said, placing down his menu.

I turned to Zach but he was already looking at me. "I'll have a Caesar salad and a Sprite, _please_." He said, clearly an intention to the other boys to be polite.

I grinned at him. "Is that all?"

They all nodded and I took their menus.

I left their table and gave the order to the cooks.

Macey had swapped jobs with Liz so now she was leaning against a counter. She gave me a death glare and inspected her manicured nails.

"Get your claws sharpened?" I said nonchalantly.

She didn't even look over at me. "You're one to talk pinky."

I glanced down at my polished pink nails. "Why are you here?" I said, meaning why was she lazing about instead of working.

"Why are _you _here? Don't you have more STDs to hoard?" She responded.

"Look, Macey, it's my birthday, can you town down the comments?" I asked.

This time she looked at me. "Like what? Like, I hate you? 'Cause news flash. I do."

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual, snob." I simply say.

"Skank."

"Bitch." I raise my voice accidentally.

"Whore." She does as well.

A few people looked over at us. This restaurant wasn't really for kids so we were fine. Macey hopped off the counter and swapped jobs with Liz again.

When the food was ready I took it to the table. First the salad was ready so I gave it to Zach who thanked me politely. Later I brought the ribs to the other two.

Bex approached me and said. "Cam, you've got a regular at table 8." She was smirking as though hiding something.

I gave her a mock suspicious look and went to the table. I squealed and bounced on my feet happily before hurling myself into my boyfriend Josh's arms.

He planted a long kiss on my lips and lifted me off the ground. Between kisses he said "Happy Birthday." I smiled against his lips and pulled myself away from him.

"I didn't know you were coming back from London today."

He smiled. "That's because it was a surprise for your birthday." He gave me another quick kiss. "I got you a present. Do you want to have it now?"

I sighed, but definitely not sadly. I was anything but depressed now. "Josh, I don't need any gifts. The only gift I need is you here."

"God I've missed you. I haven't seen you for two weeks."

I giggled. "That's our new record."

He pulled out a tiny bag and handed it to me.

I loosened the strings and pulled out a beautiful, flowery necklace. I gasped. "Oh my God, Josh, I love it! Here, help me put it on." I turned around and held the ends to him. He clasped it on took it in.

I cupped his face and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Morgan! Stop flirting with your boyfriend and get to work!" I heard someone yell. A few people laughed and I blushed.

Josh sat down and I took out my notepad and pen. "So, what would you like to order?"

He didn't even look at the menu. "A chicken fajita and a vanilla milkshake."

"Coming right up."

I walked back to the kitchen, gave the order and came back. The song Dreamscape by 009 Sound System came on. This song always played at 7:30, when the dancing and singing began on the stage in the front of the restaurant. The song was paused halfway through and I frowned. "What's going on?" I asked Bex.

She shrugged innocently. Way too innocently. She knew what was going on.

The lights were dimmed and someone in the kitchen began to sing Happy Birthday. Soon enough the whole restaurant joined in. A huge cake was brought out with 20 candles and I knew they were singing for me.

"Happy Birthday to Cammie, Happy Birthday to you!"

"Make a wish, Cammie!" Bex said.

I wished for everything to be better. For my mother to come out of her coma, for my dad to stop drinking, for my brother and I to stop having money issues, and for me to be able to live out my dreams.

I blew out the candles and everyone clapped.

My boss said that I could have the day off. I decided to stay in the restaurant seeing as I was already in my uniform and everything.

My boss' name was Wilbur and was African. He was a plump man with a kind face, someone you could trust from the second you met him.

The cake was sliced and shared between the people in the restaurant. I of course, got the first piece.

I left it on the counter and took three plates to Zach, Grant, and Jonas.

They all congratulated me. Zach apologized for not knowing earlier. I waved it off and then brought a piece to Josh and my own.

I straddled his lap as he cut a piece of cake from his plate and he placed it in my mouth.

Music started playing and Macey, Bex, and Liz started to sing Remedy by Little Boots. They were in these shimmery gold outfits with their hair up in ponytails.

When they ended Bex jumped off the stage and grabbed my by the hand. She pulled me to the bathroom where the other girls were and handed me an outfit. She snapped her fingers at me. "Put it on." She had another outfit in her hands.

I put on the black stretch dress, black and white peep-toe pumps with an ankle strap, a long silver necklace, and a white and black top hat. Bex knocked on my stall door. "You done yet?"

I opened the door. "Yep."

"Good. Now you know the song we're going to sing and the dance doesn't matter, we can have fun with it. So don't freak out." She glanced at me and swore. "Shit, okay, turn around." I did and she unraveled my braided hair then puffed it up a bit. "There, perfect."

We went on stage as the song started. It was Morning After Dark. I almost laughed when I saw Wilbur on stage who was going to be taking Timbaland's part. I got Nelly Furtado's and Bex got SoShy's.

We all went crazy with the dancing. I sometimes would dance around Wilbur to get him into the song. It was fun watching him imitate Timbaland. I'd do all these bouncy moves and I was hoping they were sexy in a stupid kind of way.

Bex and I would occasionally copy eachother's moves, trying to remember the moves we came up with a few months ago.

Next, Bex, Macey, and I sang Wear My Kiss. We'd practiced the moves to this song about a hundred times so we all knew what to do. I took Amelle's part.

The song ended and I hopped off the stage. I searched for Josh but he wasn't at his table.

I asked another waitress if she'd seen him but she said no. I scowled. Where could he be?

Someone tapped my shoulder and I spun around. It was Zach. "Hey, are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, I can't find my boyfriend anywhere." I explained. "Have you seen him?"

"Brown hair, blue eyes?" He described.

I nodded. "That's him."

"Yeah, I saw him. I heard him say to someone that he'd be right back."

"Where'd he go?"

"He went out the back door."

I thanked him and headed to the hallway where we kept all our uniforms that led to the backdoor.

I pushed the door open and when I did I wished I hadn't. My boyfriend, Josh, was pressing himself up against some other slut. I gaped at him. I couldn't believe it, I'd thought he'd come back for me but apparently I was wrong.

"Josh?!" I exclaimed.

He tore himself away from the girl. I recognized her. She also worked at the restaurant, her name was Ashlee I think. "Cammie, I-"

I backed up, tears stinging my eyes. "Save it. I don't want to hear your bullshit." I went back into the restaurant and he grabbed my arm.

"Cammie, wait, I can explain."

"Explain what?!" I cried. "That you're cheating on me? For how long?"

He looked down. "A month."

I unhooked my necklace and shoved it into his palm. "Get out. I never want to see you again."

"Cammie-"

"Leave me alone!" I quickly walked away from him grabbing my bag and clothes. With my face down, I made my way around the tables and towards the exit.

I wouldn't cry. There was no way I was going to cry over that asshole.

The wind whipped my loose hair around once I got outside. It was about 8 and already dark. The moon was up and the stars were twinkling, unaware of what a horrible night it was.

A car pulled up and my brother came out. He saw me. "Hey, birthday girl!"

I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. And started to cry.

Happy Birthday indeed.

* * *

Main song:

**Dreamscape- 009 Sound System**

**http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=2WPCLda_erI**

Other songs:

**Morning After Dark- Timbaland ft Nelly Furtado and SoShy**

**http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=25LBTSUEU0A**

**Wear My Kiss- Sugababes**

**http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=68D4GB6zJFc  
**


	4. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

I flopped over in my bed, feeling a headache crawl in from last night's drama. My eyes wandered over to the alarm clock and I saw it was almost noon. I groaned, I really didn't want to go anywhere today, but at the same time I didn't want to stay at home. So I crept out of my bed, got ready quickly and left the house before my brother came back from wherever he was. I wandered aimlessly, watching couples whisper sweet nothings to eachother and families fight. For some reason I couldn't tell which was more depressing.

The sun was shining bright and I wished it would go hide behind a cloud. Which come to think of it, there were no clouds in the sky. It was just perfect baby blue, couldn't have been any worse.

What seemed like 5 minutes later was 25 minutes later that I was standing in front of a Zach's building. I didn't know why I had come here but I guess I needed to be around someone for comfort.

I went up to his floor and knocked 3 times. Grant opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw me. I guess he hadn't expected to see me after last night or since the day he'd splashed water all over me. He recovered quickly though and said to me in a hushed voice. "Hey, come on in. Just be as quiet as possible, 'kay?"

I frowned but nodded. I carefully walked behind him making as little noise as possible with my heels. It wouldn't have mattered though because music was blaring from one of the rooms. I realized it was from the bedroom where Jonas was holding a camera up but hiding behind the wall. Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus was playing and Jonas gestured to the screen. I could see Zach, dancing wildly to the song holding a shoe.

I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I could tell the other two were also resisting the urge to laugh. Grant was the one to give in first when Zach hopped onto the bed, wrapping the window curtains around his neck. Then getting tangled into it and falling off. Grant started laughing, at first trying to stop it but then realized it was too late; that Zach had heard. I started giggling as well and Jonas stopped filming.

The music was turned off and we showed ourselves. When Zach saw me he reddened, "Oh man," Was all he said.

I laughed again. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

He scratched his head. "Grant, you ass!"

"Don't blame me, dude! It was all Jonas' idea!" He protested.

Zach noticed the video camera. "Oh shit. You filmed it!"

I nodded, holding back peals of laughter, unsuccessfully. "I thought you were a singer, Zach. What on Earth was that?"

He smirked at me. "I have a soft spot for Miley." He took in my expression and cracked up. "I'm kidding! But your face! That was priceless!"

I scowled at him, but still smiling.

"You don't like Miley?" He said. "I thought all chicks loved her from Hannah Montana."

"Yeah, when we were twelve." I retorted.

"Twenty, twelve, same difference." He shrugged.

"There is a huge difference between being twelve and twenty,"

"Hey, you, what's-her-face, want some chips?" Grant called from another room, the kitchen I guess. I should've been offended that he didn't know my name but I didn't mind much. "We didn't know it was your birthday yesterday, it's the least we can do."

I frowned. Chips? As a birthday present?

Zach noticed my frown. "Uh, Grant? You're kidding right?" Silence. "Sorry," He addressed me. "He may have lost a few too many brain cells these past few years."

"It's fine," I waved it off. "I don't need a birthday present anyway. I just want to move past it."

"Well…" Zach turned from me and started going through his drawers. "Shit, where is it." He muttered. "Aha, here we are." He stood up and handed me a small bag. "I decided to get you a present anyway. It's not much, but, you know, it was kind of… weird yesterday when we didn't know it was your birthday. Sorry for that."

I loosened the strings of the bag and took out a silver charm bracelet. It was really pretty and had a microphone charm dangling off it. "Oh, Zach. You shouldn't have. I love it." I hugged him, he clearly hadn't expected that but responded when he got over the initial shock. "Thank you."

"The lady at the store said that you can hook on all these other charms. I didn't know what you'd want so I figure I'd play it safe and get a microphone since you used to be a fan of us." He suddenly remembered something. "Oh, _and_, turns out I was lucky since _you _sing as well. How long has that been?"

"What, that I've been singing? A few years. I only started singing in public ever since I got the job in that restaurant."

"Well you have an amazing voice. I've never heard anyone sing as well as you do."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Why don't you become a singer?" He asked. Just like that. Like it was so simple to do.

"Well," I started off slowly, processing my words before saying them. "It's not so easy for me to do something so drastic. My life is here. It's my duty to take care of my family-"

"Family." He interrupted me. "Are you saying you still live with your parents?"

My face heated up. "No. My brother." I flustered. "Besides, my mom's in a coma and my dad's a drunk."

He thumped his head with his fist. "Sorry. Foot in mouth moment. And a totally stupid question." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Cam. I didn't know."

"No, it's fine. I'm used to it. Besides, how could you know? I didn't tell you." I rushed.

He gave me a look as though still not knowing what to say so I stuck out my wrist. "Here, help me put on my bracelet."

He took the hint and looked grateful for the change in subject. "If your life was easy enough that you could do what you wanted, would you do something 'drastic'?" He asked carefully.

"I don't know. I've been offered a job in New York, I'd probably go do that. They're giving me time to think it over but I'm pretty sure I won't take it. My brother needs me." I explained.

"Man, your life sucks." Zach said. I laughed and he realized what he'd just said. "Oh crap, did I really just say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you kinda did, but don't apologize. Yes, my life does suck, but it's not that awful."

He raised an eyebrow. "It seems like its really been sucking for you lately." I could tell he was referring to Josh.

"Yeah, well, Miley helps ease the stress sometimes." I said, lightening the tension.

He smirked. "I knew you liked her too. You see, I'm psychic."

"Yep, you sure are." I mocked.

"And you know what else I know?" He said.

"What else do you know?" I sat down on his bed.

"I know you want to sing." He dared.

"No, your psychicness is not so accurate." I disagreed.

He turned on the music. "Come on. You know you want to."

"I most definitely do not."

"Oh yes you do." He sang along to the song Robot and eventually I joined in.

We got through the whole Can't Be Tamed album and then just turned on the radio. We danced around the whole room, sometimes tripping over the mess Grant had made. When I Made It by Kevin Rudolf came on I lifted my hands, dancing, then Zach pulled on a baggy shirt over my head. I laughed when my head popped out. He threw a pair of pants at me that were 3 times my size and I pulled them on, tightening them with a belt. I found a cap and stuck my hair in it when pulling it on. He came up to me and slipped on aviators over my eyes. A long gold chain completed my gangster look and he dressed up too. I imitated what I could of a ghetto dance. My pants kept falling and most of my dance consisted of me holding them up. Once, Zach even held them up as we danced, with me laughing. When the song ended we finished back to back.

We turned to the door at the same time to see Grant and Jonas standing there with baffled expressions holding up the camera. I squealed and Zach slung his arm around me. I hid my face in his chest and the cap fell off. We were both laughing, but were still mortified. Well, mostly me probably since they were his friends.

"Guys, leave the lady alone." Zach said.

"Lady? Looks like a guy to me." Grant said.

I snorted and looked up. The two left and I undressed. "Well, that was completely embarrassing."

"Meh, it was worth it." Zach said. He pulled off his shirt, exposing his strong torso. I found myself staring at him a second longer than I should have been. "It was fun. You can't tell me that was boring, I could see it on your face."

I smiled. "Yes, it was fun." I checked my watch. "Well, you've almost made me late to work, are you happy?"

He pulled on a pair of sneakers. "Don't worry, I'll get you there on time."

"Wait, are you saying you're offering me a ride?" I followed him to the entrance.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He opened the door. "After you, my lady."

* * *

**Well, I havent updated this in a while... but here you go! A new chapter! Writing this story always seems to bring a smile to my face... if I'm writing a happy moment. And they always turn out longer than usual.**

**_Ivoryyy_**

**_MILEY CYRUS- EVERY ROSE HAS ITS THORN_**

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=NttqOtOTV1M&feature=fvsr**


	5. Dancin' Around The Truth

I arrived at work 5 minutes before my shift started. On Thursdays my shift always started an hour and a half earlier. I also worked on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. Saturdays I also had work early, except it started at 1 in the afternoon. So a lot earlier.

I thanked Zach quickly and told him I'd be with him in a minute, I just had to get changed first. Right when my shift started I was ready.

A girl named Natalie passed me and said I had a customer at Table 9. I knew who the customer was of course, since I'd seen him only 5 minutes ago.

When I started towards the table though I saw Zach was leaning against the counter and Josh was at the table. I turned back and walked over to Zach. "Oh God." I put my forehead on the counter.

"What is it?" Zach said. I heard concern in his voice.

I lifted my head. "Ex-boyfriend at 2 o'clock."

He looked over at Josh. "Want me to go kick his ass for you?"

I sighed and put my cheek against my palm. "No, don't go kicking anyone's ass for me. Otherwise we'd have to ban you from the restaurant and I still need you around here." I looked up at him and he had that same lopsided grin.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll go deal with it myself." I gathered my composure and walked up to his table. On the way though I chickened out and settled for finding my inner-Macey. "Hello, _sir_, I'm Cammie and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Are you ready to order?"

"Cammie, we need to talk."

"I'm sorry, we don't have that on the menu. But we have a particularly popular special called the _lying cheating pig_."

"Cam-"

"I'll leave you to think about your order." I left and a few seconds later he was following me. I headed for the kitchen and turned before I went in. "I'm sorry, sir, employees only."

"Cammie, this is ridiculous." He said in frustration. That's when I snapped.

"Ridiculous? What's ridiculous is that you actually dared to show your face in this restaurant after I made it perfectly clear for you to stay the hell away."

"Hey, is there a problem here?" I heard Macey say.

"Yes, tell this _waitress _to started acting like a normal person." Josh said. I had to say, that was a pretty lame response.

"Hey, if you don't like the service here, you can leave. She," Macey gestured to me, "sure as hell doesn't want you to stick around so _back off. _If you don't, we'll have someone escort you out the front door."

Josh glared at us both then exited the restaurant. I stood there, baffled. Had Macey really just stuck up for me? Since when did that happen? Ever since she had caught Dean, her now ex, she'd been as cold as possible to me. "What was that all about?"

Macey had turned to go to the bathroom and I followed her in. "Let's just say that I know what you're going through, particularly since you were the one who slept with my boyfriend."

"Thanks for the reminder, I get them constantly everyday. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to forget anytime soon."

She just gave me a look that basically meant she was waiting for me to stop blabbering. "Anyway, I know that you probably are having a hard time resisting the temptation to strangle Alice to death in her sleep."

I frowned. "Who's Alice?"

"The girl your boyfriend cheated with."

"_Ex-_boyfriend." I added. "Wow, 'Alice', that seems like such an innocent name."

Macey gave me a sidelong glance as she washed her hands thoroughly. "Yeah well, so does 'Cammie'." She sighed. "It doesn't help that I have to see you every damn day at work." She looked up at the ceiling. "It's like I'm being punished for something I didn't do." She rubbed her hands harder and bubbles started appearing fast. "It's like constant torture. But you know what hurts the most?" Her voice cracked and I realized she was about to cry. "You keep apologizing over and over but after that night that I caught you two, he _never _showed up again." She let her hands drop and her hair covered her face. "In a way, I'd say you're lucky. Your ex actually came by and if I hadn't been there I'm pretty sure he'd have started begging to have you back." She hit her hand against the sink.

I didn't know what to say. I'd never known she'd felt that way or that Dean had been such a jerk to her. "Macey… I'm sorry. I know, that's a pathetic thing to say after everything, but I really am." I blew out a deep breath and leaned against the wall. "It's just, I don't know what to say to you anymore. I've apologized over and over and it seems like all my efforts are meaningless. You have no idea how I feel over what I did with Dean. Everyday when I see you, it's like I see what happened that night again, like my mind has programmed that night on a loop. And I feel so dirty and guilty for doing it. A-"

"Please," she held up her hand. "Just stop this pity party. I know that you feel sorry. I've heard that a couple hundred times."

"Wait… so am I forgiven?" I asked cautiously.

She snorted. "Forgiven? I will _neve_r forgive you for sleeping with my boyfriend." She said as she passed me and pushed her way out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Yes it's a short chapter and I apologize. Man, there are too many apologies in this chapter... Im going to have to make a fun chapter next. ANY IDEAS? Maybe a pool scene or a walk around the city or going to an interview with the DEATH DIEMUNDZ! Tell me if you have any awesome ideas. And dont say something wimpy like 'a date with Zach and Cammie', cuz believe me I'm planning the romance!**

**Neway, moving past the future scenes, tell me about this chap. did you love it hate it? did you expect Macey and Cammie to be BFFs? Yeah, well, i did too =P but decided to keep her as a pain in the ass. I was planning the make the chapter longer but you see I got bored of writing it and had no ideas left...**

**Anyway! Thank you for reviewing the previous chap. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I got EIGHT on the previous, aim for TEN now!**

**_Ivoryyy_**

**_

* * *

_LISTEN TO IT AND LOVE IT!**

**THE STUNNERS- DANCIN' AROUND THE TRUTH**

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=SCzEXsZcofk  
**


	6. Don't Let It Go To Your Head

"Why'd you finish early today? I thought you worked late." Zach said with a squint. The sun was really bright as it started to set. We'd decided to walk around a park for a bit. I remembered that this was the park Josh and I had always gone to. We'd had our first kiss here.

"Yeah, I usually do, but it's a Thursday so I started early therefore I end early." I unbuttoned my coat since it was hot and let it flap open in the light breeze. Talking to Zach felt so natural. Even though we'd known eachother for a few days I felt like I could trust him completely, like he had been my best friend for years.

He shook his head with a laugh. "That's my fail logic right there."

I smiled, "What do you mean?"

He looked over at me. "It means I should have been able to figure out the answer to my own question."

I smirked. "Not all of us are super smart."

He gaped at me in mock hurt. "Are you questioning my intelligence?"

I laughed. "Of course not, Einstein." We stopped at the top of a bridge and I leaned forward against the railing. "It's so beautiful at this time of day."

He nodded. "Yeah. I used to love watching the sunset. Jonas used to have an obsession with photography so everyday we came out to find the perfect place for a shot."

"They must be really nice photos." I commented. "What happened to that obsession, anyway?" I remember we'd had a similar conversation a few days ago, only the roles had been switched. Zach had been asking me what had happened to my obsession with his band.

"The Death DIEmundz is what happened." He said simply like that explained everything.

"Does he ever miss it?" I asked.

"If he does he doesn't show it. Besides, if you miss something you can always just get it back if you want it bad enough." He said.

I looked away from him and at the water rippling beneath us. "Not really."

We lapsed into silence once he caught on.

Something over his shoulder caught my eye and I stood up straight. My eyes narrowed as I did a double take. "You have got to be kidding me."

Zach turned around to see what I was seeing. "What?"

"Josh." I pointed to him. "He already found a new girl to sink his claws into… And he's looking at us."

I tried not to look at Josh but it was hard. Occasionally I peeked to see he was watching me. "What do we do? If I leave I'll look like a total wimp, if I stay I have to watch him unleash his moves on her."

Zach got a mysterious look on his face as though he had a plan. He got closer to me. "Don't run away." He said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered. "And why are-" Before I could finish my sentence I felt his lips press against mine.

* * *

When I got home I flopped onto the couch with a moan, of course gaining my brother's attention.

"Uh oh, what happened today?" He asked.

"This guy kissed me and it was so… ughhh." I had no idea how to end that sentence.

"It was bad?"

"No!" I exclaimed bolting upright. "It was so _so _good. But turns out, he didn't even mean it." He sat down beside me. I couldn't believe he was actually going to listen to this instead of clog his ears with cotton and pretend not to hear me. "It's just, we were at the park and Josh was there too. So, being the whiner I am, I started complaining that he was there. And this guy knows we… broke up. So he kissed me _only _to make Josh jealous and get him to screw off."

"How do you know this?"

"Because when it was over he looked at where Josh was and then said 'Yep, he's gone, that should do it'." I quoted word by word.

A smirk was crawling onto my brother's face. I smacked his arm. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you're making too big of a deal out of this. Besides, how long do you know this guy?" He said.

"That has nothing to do with this." But then I processed the first part of his speech. Why did I care? I hardly knew Zach and I wanted that kiss to be the real deal. I laid my head on his shoulder. "Why do guys have to be so complicated?"

He put his arm around me and gave me a light squeeze. "Ok, if you're so worked up about this then talk to him."

"And say what? 'I wish that you'd meant it when you kissed me'? Right, that's not going to happen."

"Or you can just forget this incident ever happened…"

I groaned and got up. "You're not helping at all." I headed to my room.

"You're welcome!" He called after me.

* * *

After around 20 minutes of pacing in my room I worked up the nerve to go to Zach's place.

When I was at the door Grant opened the door and was once again surprised to see me. He had on a coat so I knew that he was going somewhere. "Hey, Cammie."

I grinned. "You know my name."

He laughed. "Yeah. I do. If you're looking for Zach he's not in at the moment. Neither is Jonas. They went to take some photos at the park."

"Oh." I was disappointed. I'd really wanted to see him. "Okay, that's... okay." How lame.

"I'm going to go join them right now, wanna come?" Again, unexpected.

I brightened up. "Sure! That would be great."

The park was only 5 minutes away from their apartment so we walked. We talked a bit and I was shocked that he didn't mock me or tease me during our conversation.

"Hey Grant, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

He looked over at me and smirked. "You just did."

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "I had a feeling you'd say that. But what I wanted to ask you is how you don't have paparazzi following you all the time."

We crossed a road, checking both ways before we crossed. A car almost didn't break on time and almost hit me. Grant started yelling at the guy behind the wheel. "Well, when we're doing stuff as the DEATH DIEmundz we usually have really freaky clothes on and we get black streaks in our hair. Sometimes we use a lot of that make up. So when we're just us people don't really recognize who we are. We're just average human beings."

"But don't they find your house somehow?" The park was coming into view.

"Nope. We have a decoy. Zach's aunt's summer house. She doesn't use it anymore since she's dead. So we go up there sometimes. That's where the paparazzi are. If they can't find us there, it's a dead end." He explained.

We were in the park and I could straight away see Jonas' hunched figure. We heard a few faint clicks and then he moved. Another figure got up from a rock and I recognized it as Zach. He was walking towards us. "Cammie! Hey!"

"Hi." I said. "What're you doing?"

"Jonas had an urge to take some photos so we came out here. It's a beautiful night."

"Photos, huh? You have anything to do with this?"

The corners of his mouth twisted up. "I may have had a little bit to do with it."

We walked over to the pond to stay out of the camera's range. The city lights reflected in the water, dimly silhouetting sleeping ducks and lilies. "So-" A camera clicked and we saw Jonas taking a photo of us. "Jonas! Really man? We're trying to talk."

He didn't apologize, only rattled off some excuse about how we were in his way and that if we were going to be here we were going to be his subjects.

Zach turned to me. "Let's go for a walk."

"Sure." So we walked.

He took me around the park and showed me places that I'd never seen before. The park was big so I'd never gotten around to seeing it all. Josh had never wanted to take the time to look at nature. We usually had just strayed in the main area and walked in circles. All my friends kept on telling me it was worth the effort going around the whole thing and now I understood why. If it was this beautiful during the night it had to be absolutely amazing during the day. I voiced my thoughts. "You have to show me around here during the day."

"I will." He promised. "Maybe even tomorrow if you're not busy. I come here a lot. To think. There's this one spot I like the most and I spend hours at a time just sitting there, watching the day go by." I suppressed a laugh but he still heard it. "What?"

"You went all poetic all of a sudden. No wonder so many girls like you." I couldn't stop the words from coming out.

He remained indifferent. "Nah, I think it has more to do with the band. More people like us for our music."

"No not that." I waved that off. "I mean just as you."

This time I'd gotten his attention. "Yeah?"

"You don't notice?"

He shrugged. "Not really."

"Oh come on. Today, at the restaurant, didn't you even notice all those girls flirting with you?"

He smirked. "They were flirting with me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, nevermind. Forget it."

"No, no, you started this conversation." He blocked my path with a laugh. "Now finish it."

"I don't know what to say, except for the fact that I noticed all those girls throwing themselves at you. That's all." I tried to keep my voice steady, but it was so hard since he was standing oh so close to me that I could hardly form a coherent sentence.

"I'm thinking there's more to it." He searched my eyes and I averted my gaze. He lightly placed his fingers on my cheek and turned my head to face him. His eyes probed mine with a curious look in them. "Now why would you bother noticing all that?"

"Oh please, who wouldn't?" I'd just walked into my own trap.

"I wouldn't." He smirked.

"That's because... I don't know. You tell me why you don't notice."

"Ah, no. No diverting the conversation off you. I want to hear why." He didn't move his hand. Did he even realize it was there? Could he feel the heat in my face? "Are you into the poetic type?"

I lifted my shoulders. "I don't know." I was really getting uneasy and nervous with this close proximity. Couldn't he move or something? "Look, can we go?"

He ignored me. "You're shy, you know that?"

"Great, thanks for the update, can we leave now?" I said.

"Why won't you tell me?" He prodded.

"Why do you care?" I blurted.

He cocked his head to the left. "You want to know why I care?"

I stood my ground. "Yes. I do."

His other hand touched my other cheek and before I knew it he was kissing me. Gently and slowly but I felt something in me respond eagerly. My hands moved up his arms and lingered there. He pulled back but not so far. "That's why I care. This morning, I knew I felt something for you. I know, it's silly. We just met, we're complete strangers-"

I interrupted him with a kiss. This time it was full of more emotion. His hands went to my waist, pressing me closer to him. I brought his face closer to mine and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was practically on my tip-toes but I wasn't close enough. I'm not sure how far it would have gone if we hadn't realized where we were. We drew back but kept our arms around eachother. I breathed heavily and smiled. "You know, I think I might like the poetic type."

* * *

**REVIEW! Did you like it? I know I did. I was smiling as I wrote it =)**

**_Ivoryyy_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Song: Don't Let It Go To Your Head by Jordin Sparks**

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=Zzkz-m4RR2A**


	7. Starstruck

"I don't want to be doing this." I said quietly to Zach.

He gave me a quick hug and reassured me everything would be fine. I stood with the DEATH DIEmundz waiting for the interview to start. It was going to go live so if I screwed up it would be in front of millions of viewers. The guys had cool clothes on, every single outfit was different and unique. They all had streaks in their hair and guyliner on. I also had black streaks and smokey make up on. I wore black capris, a rather tight red shirt with a black vest over it and heaps of jewelry.

I whimpered. I was so nervous and I didn't even know why. Zach had said to keep our relationship a secret from the press for now. He didn't want to attract any unwanted attention to us.

He rubbed my arm and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Cammie, relax. Everything will be okay. Just stop freaking out."

I took a few deep breaths and then we were called on stage. I'd been advised to act extra happy, perky, positive, whatever. So that the audience would be amused because they didn't want to watch a "tragic sob story". That's what they said. I'm just quoting them word for word. And when they'd said that I couldn't help but feel a bit offended. Did I really look that tragic?

The talk show was called StarCrossed and our host was named Linda Bloom. She was also smiling like she was having the time of her life. She shook all of our hands and introduced us all.

"Today we have a special guest for you! Today we're going to be interviewing the DEATH DIEmundz with one of their friends Cammie Morgan. You do like being called Cammie right?" She said to me.

"Yes. Absolutely. It beats my full name." I grinned.

"Okay. So tell us Cammie, how did you meet these three wonderful boys?" She leaned in, eager for me to dish the dirt.

I looked at Zach and he was smirking, remembering that first day. I wondered if I should make something up but he'd told me to keep it honest so that's what I'd do. "Um, actually it's quite embarrassing. So I'm walking outside after it stopped raining and then I hear this car, most definitely speeding I must say, but before I can react to get out of the way or something they splashed water all over me. And I was far away from my house, so I'm just stuck there, soaking wet, not knowing where on Earth to go."

Her eyes widened and she looked at the boys condescendingly. "That is most definitely not the way to impress a lady."

"But I helped her afterwards." Zach butted in.

"Yeah, and told me to go hitch a ride." Grant added hastily.

"Helped her how?" Linda prodded.

"Took her home, let her shower, lent her some clothes. You know. I did everything a good person would do in a situation like that." Zach said. He turned to me."You know, you acted pretty okay about it. Are you sure you're not holding back for future use as a guilt bomb?"

I laughed and leaned against him for a second. "No. Don't worry, I don't do blackmail."

Linda still had her smile on but she looked a bit frustrated by our banter. "Anyway, new subject, how long have you been a fan for the DEATH DIEmundz for?"

I thought back all the years. "Oh gosh, I don't know how many years, I just know that I was obsessed with them since they started. But I had a period where it went away. But now it's back."

"Why'd you stop?"

I felt a wave of guilt but immediately pushed it away. No one knew the real reason for why I'd stopped liking the DEATH DIEmundz, and I was planning to keep that secret. "Let's just say that I was going through a lot of stuff at that time and I didn't feel the need to keep up with every minute by minute thing the band was doing."

Linda looked like she'd expected a better answer. "Was she this evasive when you asked?" She addressed Zach.

"Yep. But what can you do? Cam here is one stubborn girl." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Ah, you two just reminded me of something. How long have the two of you been dating?"

My eyes widened and I saw Zach was shocked too.

"Please, don't even attempt to cover it up." She motioned to the TV screens beside her and two pictures of me and Zach appeared. Both in which we were kissing. It was undeniably us. I covered my eyes and buried my face in his shirt.

"Where did you get those photos?" Zach said. Then he knew his answer and turned angrily to Jonas. "What the hell were you thinking man?"

"I didn't do anything I swear! I kept all the photos I took to myself. Besides I didn't sneak up on you while you two had your tongues down eachother's throats." Jonas countered.

"Jonas is right," Linda defended him. "The photos weren't from him. Paparazzi saw you two at the park twice in one day and managed to get the pictures."

I took a good look at the pictures, wondering how they could've recognized Zach and saw that the lighting in both of them wasn't all that good so he actually did look a bit like he did now.

"Now come on. Spill." she urged. "We all want to know when you two, Zach and Cammie, became Zammie."

I blushed heavily and hoped Zach would answer because I was too embarrassed to say anything. He did. "Well, it's all sort of new. It all just sort of happened. We only started dating a few days ago."

I picked up a glass of water from the table in front of us.

"Have you had sex yet?"

I nearly choked. "No." Then I flushed. My answer had been a bit to fast. "In case you didn't hear him, we've only been dating a few _days _not weeks."

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Ah, I see. We're in the presence of a gentleman here. Well, Zach, I have to be honest, I never expected you to settle down after Laurel. But frankly, I never expected you to wait at all. I thought you'd just rush in and take advantage of the situation." Linda confessed.

"No, Zach's not like that." I looked up at him and smiled. "He's kind, and funny, and gorgeous, and absolutely perfect." I giggled and he gave me a quick peck. "Wait," My whole tone changed. "Who's Laurel?"

He took a deep breath. "Ex-girlfriend. But Cam," He lowered his voice. "Can we talk about this later?"

I gave him a pointed look that I wouldn't let him forget. "Fine."

The questions went on and thankfully most of them were safe subjects. Grant and Jonas were finally involved but all I could think was, who was Laurel?

* * *

As soon as we were out of the building I reminded Zach about Laurel.

He couldn't answer straight away though because paparazzi surrounded us. They snapped our picture and kept asking questions put we pushed past them into the limo that was waiting for us.

"So who is she?" I demanded.

Grant cast him a look. "Oh man, you're in for hell."

"Why? Who is she?" I repeated.

Zach sighed and sat across from me. "Her name was Laurel Hudson, our manager said that it would be good for my public image to go out with her because at the time she'd been popular for one of her movies. So she found out that was the reason we were going out and threw a tantrum in public. Later she broke up with me before I could dump her."

I gaped at him. "You _used _her for fame?"

"Cammie, I was different back then." He said. He reached for my hand but I leaned away from him.

"How am I supposed to believe that? How am I supposed to believe that _our _relationship is real?"

"Cammie, what would I use you for? No offense you're not famous."

I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. "Stop the car!" The driver heard me and did as told.

"Cammie, wait-"

"No, Zach, I'm not going to wait. You might as well have just told me that I have nothing special to offer you." I snapped.

"That's not true." He pleaded.

I shoved open the door ignoring his protests. He rolled down the window. "Cammie, get back in. At least wait until we get you home."

I took off the jewelry I wore and flung it at him. "I don't need this. Go find some other girl to woo with all your charm and glamour. I don't want it." I headed home once I figured out which direction to go. "I'm walking home and don't you dare follow me."

I didn't realize that the next morning we'd be in the newspapers with the headline '_Trouble In Paradise?_'.

* * *

**Well, I never intended for things do go in this direction but I guess it did. I promise to get them back together, I swear. Don't hate me =)**

**~Ivoryyy**

**

* * *

**

**Song: Starstruck by Christopher Wilde (Sterling Knight)**

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=77GaZ4tfvWM**


	8. Teenage Dream

I turned on the TV and poured myself a glass of wine. My brother was out at work for the next five hours and I needed some noise in the room so that I couldn't hear myself think. My mind kept straying to topics like Zach and then I immediately shoved it away. I sighed and stood behind the couch, absently staring at the screen. Then I realized what channel I was on and what show I was watching.

In the corner of the screen was that little icon for StarCrossed and then I saw Zach walk onto the stage with Linda all the while smiling. It wasn't live so I was guessing they'd prerecorded it earlier today. It had been almost three days since the incident in the limo, and I still couldn't get over the shock that Zach had used an innocent girl for his fame. And thought it was okay.

"So tell me Zach, how are things between you and Cammie?" Linda asked. Couldn't she mind her own business?

"Same as the last time you asked, Linda." He responded. He looked depressed. Good. He should be. He should be feeling guilty too.

I grabbed the remote and pressed the off button with all my might. I didn't want to listen to him mope about something that was his entire fault. He should've been honest and told me about Laurel. Well, no, that would lead to the same situation we were currently in. He shouldn't have dated Laurel in the first place without having feelings for her. That was it. Wait, what was I doing pondering over Zach? I thought I was supposed to be avoiding him altogether.

I heard a knock at the door and walked over to it. Once it opened I regretted that I had. I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "What do you want?"

"Cammie, please, you can't keep on avoiding me." He pleaded.

I lifted my eyebrows. "Watch me." I started closing the door but he pushed it open again. "I will call security if you don't leave."

"I'll leave once you talk to me." He walked into the apartment and I had no choice but to close the door behind him.

"I already made it clear, Zach. We're done. I don't want to see you anymore. How else can I put it?" He leaned against the bar table, watching me as I kept my distance from him.

"Cammie, look, I'm sorry about Laurel. I really am. That was two years ago. I was a different person back then. I wasn't used to any of this. I wasn't used to having a life where every single one I my decisions counted. And every one of those decisions was practically monitored by the public."

"So you thought, 'oh hey, I'm gonna date a really famous girl just so I can be famous too, and then I'll dump her ass when I'm done using her'. Is that right?" I crossed my arms, careful not to spill the wine.

"I didn't know what to do, okay?"

"That's a lame excuse. Don't even try it." I put away the glass and headed for the door. "Leave. Now."

His face crumpled. He was probably hoping that everything would be okay between us once he left. "Please don't do this."

"I am." I pointed to the hallway that was waiting for him. "Out."

He was about to leave when he turned back. "I didn't use you, Cammie."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You made that pretty clear in the limo, Zach."

"Look, I didn't mean to say what I did." He walked over to stand in front of me, cornering me with his hands on the door. "Cammie, you're wonderful. I want us to have something."

"Then why do you keep pushing me away?" I insisted.

"Because then they'll get to you. The paparazzi, the press, everyone. I don't want to ruin your life. I'm speaking from experience here. When our band first started I thought I wouldn't be able to handle all the drama. You can make one little mistake and they will twist it into some ugly lie that the whole world knows about in a day." His eyes searched mine hoping to see understanding. I did. Sort of. I knew what it was like living with pain and constant guilt.

"You didn't have to say what you did." I said quietly. "I've been called a lot of nasty things by a lot of people. But hearing _that _from _you _just made it so much worse."

"I know, and I'm so _so _sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. I realize I hurt you, and if I could, I would take it back. Just please, don't shut me out. I love you, Cammie." The words were out. The three words with the little L word that meant so much.

I froze, caught off guard. Then my face softened and my hands found there way to his shoulders. I brought my face close to his but didn't kiss him. "I love you too."

The tension in his body faded away and he grabbed my waist, pulling me close to him. He pressed me up against the door as his lips came crashing down to mine and my hand fumbled for the lock. Once it clicked my fingers were gripping his shirt and pulling it over his head.

We stumbled to my bedroom with him eagerly responding. He took off my shirt and his hands caressed my bare back. I hit the doorframe and winced but ignored the pain. I moaned as his lips touched against my jaw line. My fingers fumbled with his jeans and my knees buckled underneath me once they hit the bed causing him to topple over me. I kicked my pants off and his came off too.

I sat up and shift backwards to move from the edge of the bed. For a second he pulled away, looking at me with those gorgeous green eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I bit my lip and nodded with a giggle. I don't know why I was giggling. Probably from the excitement of what we were about to do. Maybe because we'd gotten back together. Or maybe because we'd finally told eachother how we truly felt.

He pressed his lips to mine and I felt that no matter how much he kissed me, it wasn't enough.

He deftly unhooked the clasp of my bra and threw it to the floor.

I can't say that this was going to be my first time, but it felt like it. That time with Dean had been a one-nighter that certainly went wrong what with Macey catching us and me not feeling anything for the guy. And all those times with Josh I realized had never been truly passionate since he'd been hooking up with some other girl behind my back.

Right now I knew Zach wanted me, and only me. He hadn't felt this way about anyone for years and that made me feel special.

The last of our clothes came off and what came next was pure bliss.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Song: Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**_

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=8fj2HVYlD_4**


	9. Courage

I sat in the restaurant, my shift long over since it was a Thursday, poring over a ton of newspapers. Bex was scrubbing at tables throwing glances at me.

"No luck, huh?" She said, spritzing soapy water at the table beside mine.

I didn't take my eyes off the paper. "Is it that obvious?"

"You've sighed at least ten times in the last three minutes, so yes, quite obvious." She sat down across from me for a second. "Honey, I told you, we could help-"

"No, Bex." I cut in. "No. I said no so it means no."

She gave me a helpless look then started cleaning again.

Zach came in fifteen minutes later. "Hey, what's all this?"

"Nothing." I grumbled, hardly even looking at him as he sat down in the seat Bex had vacated.

"Someone's in a grumpy mood." He observed.

"Blame it on PMS, honey." Bex advised.

That struck my attention. "Bex!"

"What? He's your boyfriend, I doubt he cares if you're PMSing, so long as it doesn't mess with his sex schedule." She said.

"Bex!" I exclaimed again.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll leave you two now." She did as she said and I almost wished she hadn't left.

"So what's this really all about?" Zach asked.

"Doesn't matter." I said.

He snatched the newspaper out of my hands. "Cam, if we're really going to do this you have to trust me and let me help you."

I gave him a long hard look and opened another newspaper. "Fine. Tell me if you see the word 'hiring' anywhere."

He frowned. "Don't you already have a job?"

"Yes, I just need another one."

His hand blocked the words on the paper and the other lifted my head. "Cammie, tell me what's going on now."

I blew out a deep breath and started to explain. "My brother and I are having money issues. We can't pay the rent for the apartment and if we don't get the money soon we're going to have to sell it and move."

"Let me help you." He said bluntly.

"No, Zach, I can't let you do that." I disagreed.

"If you don't want me to help because of some pride thing-"

"This is not because of some pride thing, okay?" I interrupted. "My brother and I will get through this one way or another. For now, just help me find a job." I started reading the newspaper again. A minute later I moaned from frustration and put my forehead on the table.

"Okay, come on."

"No, no. It's just," I thought over my words, not knowing how to explain. "It's just, in a way, this is my fault. We wouldn't be having these issues if I'd tried harder in school and gone to college. Without that I can't get a decent job. It's like all my previous mistakes are finally catching up to me."

"What about the job in New York?" He asked.

"I already explained that to you. I can't take it. I have to stay here. I've got friends here, my mom's in the hospital here, I grew up here." Those were probably the lamest reasons for staying. "Look, I don't know how to explain it, I just can't."

So we got through a bunch of newspapers and hardly found anything. The jobs we found didn't work with my schedule, so we were back at square one.

After bitching on and on Zach decided to take me to the movies to calm me down. We ended up watching some corny romantic comedy.

Just as we were settling in Macey came.

She sat down next to Zach but I could tell she wasn't here to watch the movie. "Okay, I know I probably just wasted my money to get in here but Zach I have to warn you about Cammie."

I knew where this was going and leaned over Zach to her. "Macey please. Don't do this."

"No Cammie. I have to. You should've thought about the consequences of what you did before you did it." She looked at Zach. "Zach your girlfriend is a cheater and a slut."

"Oh God." I grumbled, getting up and walking out of the movie theatre.

I ran out of the building, tears streaming down my face, and his arm wrapped around mine before I could flag down a taxi.

"Cammie, wait." He said.

I couldn't look at him. "Zach, you should go."

"Why? Why should I go?"

"Because I don't deserve you. You're so good and honest but me-" I swallowed back a lump in my throat. "I've ruined so many lives. Did you know that my mom has been lying in a damn coma for t_hree _years?"

"Cammie, you can't blame yourself for that." He said.

"Yes I can!" I yelled. "Stop being so forgiving! I am the only one to blame because she got the way she is from a car accident while I was driving!" I shook his arm off and waved down a cab. "We'll talk later, Zach. Just give me some space."

* * *

I walked into the hospital room to see my mom lying in the same position as always. I wondered if this was how someone looked like when they were dead. She was so cold and pale. Why did people say that dead people looked like wax figures? I've been to a wax figure museum and they were so lifelike it was like looking at humans. Right now, looking at my mom, it was like she was a ghost in human form.

I held her hand and sat down. "Hi, mom."

No response.

"I need to tell you something." I searched her face, hoping for at least some sign that she was listening to me. "It's about Zach. I know I told you about him before." The tears were back. This time of guilt. "I love him, mom. I can't help it. I know I shouldn't. I tried not to love him, I really did. I even had to make myself remember the car crash sometimes. But mom, I love him so much that it hurts sometimes." I started to sob and let go of her hand. I buried my face in my hands and started shaking my head. "I don't know what to do. I've fallen for the guy who might as well be responsible for putting you in this coma."

* * *

**Oooohhh, why is Zach guilty? You'll find out soon enough =P**

**So, give you a basic idea of what's coming up here are the song titles for the next two chapters. Leave Your Boyfriends Behind is the first, and Beauty From Pain is next.**

**I would've posted this chapter yesterday bu I was sooo exhausted I could hardly get my eyes to focus on the screen. I'll try to post the next chap today. Imma go write it now.**

**_Ivoryyy_**

* * *

**SONG: Courage by Superchick**

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=a2MemtgASVA**


	10. Leave Your Boyfriends Behind

When I woke up I could hear noises in the living room. I quickly combed my fingers through my hair and opened my bedroom door. Five faces turned to look at me. Grant, Bex, Jonas, Liz, and Zach.

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked.

They all glanced at one another. Bex was the one that spoke. "Well, since you've been all mopey and boring lately we decided to have a little fun. We're all going to the beach whether you like it or not. But the thing is no one can ride as couples."

I lifted my eyebrows. "Couples? I thought only Zach and I were dating."

Grant laughed and I took in everyone's position. Liz was standing closer to Jonas than usual and Grant's arm was around Bex's waist. My eyes widened. "Wow, I really have been out of it. When did all this happen?"

"Not too long ago." Bex said. "Now, go, get your swim suit on. You're going with Grant, he already has your bag."

"My bag?"

"Liz and I already got all your stuff." She explained. When I didn't move she made a motion with her hands to get going. "Come on, we don't have all day."

When I was finished dressing Grant was the only one left in the living room. I was finishing making a braid as I approached him. Once I was done, the two braids hanging past my shoulders we left.

"Nice dress." He said, giving me a quick glance.

I smiled. "Thank you." I hardly ever received compliments from him so I was going to bask in this one.

Outside the sun was shining bright and I slid on my sunglasses. "So where's your car?"

"Over there." He led me to a black convertible and I gave him a sidelong look. "Being famous has its perks." Was all he said.

I laughed and we got going. We had the top down and the music cranked up high. A few peoples gave us irritated looks but we ignored them. Today was about fun. Today I was going to leave my problems behind.

When we were five minutes from the beach he parked. "Why are we stopping?"

"No cars past this point. From here our mode of transport is," He got out of the car walking over to a bike. "this."

He pedaled the bike while I sat on the rear carrier, our bags hanging from my shoulders as I held onto him around his waist. Thankfully the trip was short, even though the bike fell over a few times.

Once I saw Zach I hopped off the bike when it hadn't even stopped and pranced down the steps to him. My flip flops kicked the sand up my legs. I planted a long kiss on his lips before breaking apart to say hi.

The rest of the day was wonderful. Grant chased Bex in the waves. Liz and Jonas attempted to make a fire until Grant came back with a lighter (that helped them a lot). The boys buried Liz and Bex in the sand while I took photos, then they grabbed me and tried to bury me, but I ran before they could. We swam a bit then sat on the shore, letting the water trickle up to our feet.

When it got dark we all sat around the fire wearing warmer clothes. I'd put on pants under my dress and slipped on a cardigan as well as a colourful scarf. Jonas and Zach had brought their guitars and they both played random notes while Grant made up ridiculous lyrics on the spot.

Zach had started coming up with a new song a few weeks ago, when he'd first met me. I remembered a few lines because they sounded an awful lot like my relationship with Josh. They went something like "You've gone bezerk, Off dating a blue eyed blond haired jerk" Zach reassured me though that no it was not about me as Josh did not have blond hair.

At the moment we were sitting roasting marshmallows (Grant's kept catching fire).

"Hey," Zach bumped me lightly. "You okay?"

I stared at the fire. "You're leaving soon. For your concert tour."

His arm went around me and he pulled me close. "Cammie, that doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does." I fiddled with the stick, bobbing my marshmallow up and down. "You're going to be gone for three months. I can't wait that long."

"Okay, how about if you don't have to wait." He said.

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Come with us." His green eyes gazed into mine hopefully.

"Come with you." I repeated slowly.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, and that way we won't have to be apart."

I weighed my options but kept straying to the 'go with him' side. I couldn't handle three months without him, no way. Besides, what did I have to lose? There was nothing holding me back, and anyway, three months wasn't too long. "I'll come."

* * *

A couple hours later we headed back, but first we needed to drop by the restaurant because Bex needed to pick something up.

When I walked in another waitress came up to me and handed me and envelope. "This came for you earlier."

I flipped it over. There was no return address. I opened it and almost dropped it. Inside it was money. So much money.

Zach noticed my stupor. "What is it?"

I held it up then my phone started ringing. It was my brother. "Hey, Nick, what's up?"

"Cammie, you may want to sit down before I say this." He said. His voice was strained.

I sat down receiving a weird look from Zach. "Okay, I'm sitting."

"It's mom. She-she died."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, was kicked off the comp so I did this as quick as possible**

**

* * *

**

**Song: Leave Your Boyfriends Behind by Leona Naess (Inspiration by cougar town)**

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=QSmOWn1KDnE**


	11. Everything Went Down

The funeral came a week later. It went by as a blur of sympathetic faces streaked with tears. It didn't help that all I wanted to do was cry and all these people around me were sobbing as though they were the ones who had lost something. Those idiots. Try being in my shoes then cry all you want. It was _my _mom who'd died, not theirs.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." A woman I'd never met before said.

I nodded and she left. "I can't believe dad didn't come." I said to my brother who stood beside me.

He pulled me to him and kept his arm around me. "Neither can I. He didn't say he'd come though when I called."

"Maybe he's running late." I suggested hopefully.

He glanced down at me. "As much as I would like to believe that, I doubt it."

My friends came up at that moment, Bex and Liz giving me long tight hugs. I avoided Zach's eyes but accidentally met them once. When he tried to comfort me I stepped back to my brother. "Are you guys leaving?" I asked.

Bex and Liz looked guilty. Liz spoke. "If you want to stay, stay. We'll wait."

"No, don't. You guys go, I'll meet up with you later." I urged.

They exchanged a look and Bex bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." I said, putting as much spunk into my voice as possible. If they even heard a single twinge of depression they'd be stuck to me like leeches.

So they started leaving but Zach hung behind.

I sighed. "You two Zach."

He looked almost surprised. "But-"

"Go." I said. "I'll call you later."

I never did. Not the next day. Or the one after that. Or the next three.

I finally went back to work on a Monday. Wilbur, my boss, had gone easy on me and let me take a break. I was avoiding everyone. Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Zach, my brother (as much as I could, seeing as we live together), everyone. I made sure to keep out of the house, that way no one could find me. I explored places of town that I'd never known about before. I kept myself busy so that I didn't have to think about anything. I constantly wondered whom that money had come from. Finally I decided to get rid of it and paid the rent.

But at last I had to face the music.

I was chopping onions when the tears came. Macey came in. "Is it the onions or… are these real tears?"

I put down the knife and washed my face. "I don't know."

I tried cutting them again but my eyes stung so bad I couldn't see. I flung the knife down and slid to the floor. She sat down beside me.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" I moaned. "There is not one single thing in my life that isn't messed up."

Her hand touched my shoulder then she was hugging me. I didn't register any shock, I was too out of it.

Her voice rumbled in my ear as she spoke to someone then she addressed me. "Cammie, Zach's here. He wants to talk to you."

I lifted my head. "Oh." I got up wiping my eyes then washing my face again. "Okay."

I walked out of the kitchen and saw him. I plastered a smile on my face but it probably looked more like a grimace.

His face creased with concern once he saw me. "Hey, have you been crying?"

I cleared my throat. "It's just onions."

He looked like he didn't believe me but didn't push it. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow, you haven't been answering any of my phone calls and you're never home. I was lucky to find you here." Right, or my brother had told him that I was working today. "You're still coming, right?"

Of all the things he could ask me he had to ask about his stupid music career. "Yeah. Of course."

* * *

I arrived the next day to the bus stop where Zach was standing, waiting for me.

He looked at my hands then behind me. "Where are your bags?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets, lifting my shoulders. "Don't have any."

"What do you mean you don't have any…" He said slowly.

I took a deep breath, preparing for his reaction. "I'm not coming."

He gaped at me. "Not coming? Why the hell not?"

"Zach, I can't." I said. "I don't expect you to understand my life-"

"That's right, I don't understand your life one bit. One second you're telling me you're coming the next you show up with nothing, _on the day we're leaving._" He retorted. "I'm tired of you saying what you _can't_ do, tell me what you _can _do. You keep telling me how your life is so horrible but now that you have the chance to leave it behind you choose otherwise?"

"You see that's exactly what I mean." I snapped. "You're just some snotty rockstar who thinks life is so easy and money will solve everything. You keep saying you've changed but you haven't one bit. I bet if I asked _Laurel _she'd back me up on that one."

"Don't even go there, Cammie. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah? I think I know exactly what I'm talking about. And I know there is no way I'm getting on that bus with you." I started walking away.

"Explain to me, why you can't, Cammie. You were so excited to come with us. What's with the change of heart?"

I dreaded what I had to say but if that's what would get him to leave me alone I had to. "Because I can't just pretend that when I look at you I don't think that this is your fault."

He looked appalled. "What's my fault?"

"That my mom died." I kept my hands in my pockets to keep from gesturing frantically. "You've wanted to know why I decided to stop liking your band for two years, so here's your answer. I couldn't listen to your stupid music without thinking about the accident and feeling angry. I was driving to one of your ridiculous autograph signings and my mom was with me because I was going to drop her off at a friend's who was on the way. I was listening to your latest CD too loud so my mom turned the volume down. Naturally I turned it back up and started yelling at her. I ran a fricking red light, Zach, because of your fucking music. I didn't see the van coming from my mom's side of the car. _My mom died because I wanted to get a signature." _I flopped my arms against my sides. "That's why I had a two year break. That's why I became a normal human again. _That's why my mom was lying in a coma for three years and died._ Because of you and your stupid band. So go on that tour but there is no way in hell that I'm coming with you." I turned and left. I left him. I left his band. I left his stupid career. And this time I was leaving for good.

* * *

**Okay, so I changed the title of this chapter. Instead of Stand In The Rain it's, well, you can see the name yourself, no need for me to say it. The story's not over yet for those of you who are wondering! School's starting in two days for me, so I won't be updating as often. **

**Please review!**

* * *

**Song: Everything Went Down by Kate Tucker**

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=6Slm18CLdI4  
**


	12. When The Stars Go Blue

I put the mic down once the song ended. It was a Sunday but I was practicing for our next Dreamscape evening. Bex was somewhere filming the rehearsal so I waited for her to finish whatever she was doing with the video camera. Some guy stood up and said. "You don't have enough emotion." I'd seen him a lot lately in the restaurant. He was always listening to my rehearsals but he'd never actually said anything.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Not enough emotion? With all due respect I don't know who you are and I really don't think I'm about to take advice from random strangers."

He walked up to the stage. "Random strangers? You don't know who I am?"

I crossed my arms. "Should I?"

He held out his hand. "I'm Seth Ross."

I ignored his hand. "That doesn't mean anything to me."

"Small town girl like you, of course it doesn't. I know your name though, Cameron Morgan." He said.

"It's Cammie." I corrected. "And how have you heard of me?" Once I said that I knew his answer and wished I could take the question back.

"Your name spread like fire because of the Death DIEmundz, it's shocking that there isn't paparazzi following your every movie." He answered.

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't heard, I'm done with the Death DIEmundz." I said.

He nodded. "The world knows that too."

"Look, I'm trying to practice here, can you leave?" I said.

He backed up. "Sure. But I assure you this isn't the last we'll be seeing of eachother."

Zach's POV

"Dude, Zach! Get over here!" I heard Grant call.

I got up off of the couch with a groan. We'd been rehearsing all day and I was beat. Plus I couldn't stop thinking about Cammie and how we'd ended things.

I walked into his bedroom and stopped. "What?"

He moved his laptop to show me the screen. "I found Bex's Youtube channel."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, Grant, I'm impressed. So what?" The screen showed that the user name was Moraxttun. Morgan, Baxter, and Sutton combined. So it wasn't only Bex's channel.

"Watch these videos." He clicked on one and it started playing. Loud music blasted through the speakers and he turned the volume down. I didn't recognize where the video was being filmed but I knew what the song was. It was Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman.

"Here, Liz, take the camera." Bex's voice said from behind the camera. It shuffled over to Liz's hands and then Bex was in view. She smiled and waved then pranced off, disappearing from the screen. Liz followed and then we could see Bex dancing. She wasn't alone though. Another girl was with her dressed in a tight short black dress. Once she faced the camera I knew who it was. Cammie. She looked different though. Her hair was shorter and she had long bangs. Then the scene changed and they were outside.

Cammie giggled. "I love you guys, you are my bestest friends." She leaned on Bex and laughed. Her words were slurred and I knew she was drunk.

I thought Liz was holding the camera but then she appeared behind them.

Cammie gasped. "Mazey, I know something."

Macey was holding the camera. Since when did they hang out? "What do you know?"

"I know that men are dogs." She blew out a breath sending her bangs fluttering. "Dom was a total douche, Chuck forgot about me half of the time, Dean was," She gestured to the screen. "your boyfriend, so therefore a total ass, Josh was a manwhore, and Zach," She sighed then she tripped.

"Oh my gosh!" the screen tilted downward where Cammie was laying on the pavement giggling.

Liz turned to the camera. "Turn that thing off." And the video ended.

Grant scrolled through the videos. "Your girlfriend's weird." He said.

"Ex." I said.

He ignored me and turned on another video. It was called Zee Restaurant Stufff. Really random.

The video started in the kitchen where Macey was chopping radishes. She glanced up and said. "Bex, get that thing away from me."

A laugh. "Or what?"

Macey held up the knife. "Or else."

Another laugh and the camera moved out of the kitchen to the bar counters where Liz and some other guy were leaning over a laptop. If Jonas were here he'd probably be jealous. "Find any new songs?" Bex asked.

Liz shrugged. "Found a few. None of them are as good as Dreamscape though. I can't believe Wilbur's actually taking that Seth guy's advice. We don't need to change the song. And what I can't believe more than that is that Cammie can actually stand having conversations with him."

The camera swiveled up to where Cammie was talking to some guy on the stage. She looked at Liz. "Just because I'm over here doesn't mean I can't hear you." She said. In this video she looked more or less like herself. Her hair was in a messy bun though but she wasn't in her uniform.

"Baxter!" A voice yelled. "Put that thing down and go back to work!"

Liz turned and smirked at her. "Just put it down on the counter or something. I'll watch it."

The camera was set down but not turned off. It stayed focus on Cammie and the guy. Seth probably. He was demonstrating some moves to her and she was copying. Not so well though. He repeated the move and she screwed it up, laughing. She buried her face in her hands and he pulled her to him. That got my attention. She lifted her face, grinning, and stepped back. Then the video ended.

"Oh hey, here's one that was uploaded last night." Grant said. It was called When Stars Go Blue Part 1. It was pretty short.

It was taken in a dim hallway. A song that I recognized was playing in the background, but it wasn't Dreamscape. It was probably the song that Liz and that guy had been looking for. That Seth guy had wanted it changed. It was called Like a G6.

Cammie was dressed up in a shimmery blue dress. Her bangs were pinned to the side. She was talking to Seth who was also in a light blue shirt and jeans. "There are going to be some important people in the audience so don't screw it up."

She gave him a look. "Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"Don't worry." He said. "You'll be fine."

She drew in a shaky breath. "Okay." She shook her arms out. "I can do this."

"Cammie, you've done this before, everything will be fine." He repeated.

"Okay. Let's do this." The video ended.

Grant clicked on When Stars Go Blue Part Two. A box popped up that said 'For HQ click here'. He clicked there.

It led to another video where there was a different user name. It said MikahStudios. I knew the name. They were a very widely known music company.

The video quality was a lot better and had some effects.

Cammie and Seth walked on stage. Seth sat down and pulled a guitar on his lap. He started strumming then she began to sing.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue_

_Dancin' where the evening fell_

_Dancin' in my wooden shoes_

_In a wedding gown_

She closed her eyes as she sang but then opened them when he started singing. Then they were singing together and she had the happiest expression on her face. She looked like she'd found somewhere where she belonged. Her singing was different from all the times I'd heard. It was passionate and full of emotion.

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

This Seth guy had changed her.

_Where do you go when you're blue_

I had nothing to do with her change, her happiness. I'd left her and Seth had swooped in to save the day. He'd made her forget about me, forget about sadness.

They looked at eachother as they sang the last line, their voices melding together perfectly.

_When the stars go blue…_

_

* * *

_**Sorry, this chapter sucks, but this is also a filler. So what do you think of Seth?**

**

* * *

**

**Songs:**

**_When The Stars Go Blue- Bethany Joy Galeotti and Tyler Hilton_**

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=ik6o4NmpC84**

**_Like A G6- Far East Movement_**

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=w4s6H4ku6ZY**


	13. Where'd You Go

Zach's POV

"Holy fudge!" I heard Grant's voice yell.

Jonas and I exchanged a frustrated glance. Now what? We got up from the couch in the living room and walked into his study.

"Did you know your girlfriend's on a _tour?" _Grant asked.

I choked on the Coke that I was drinking. "What?"

He motioned me over and brought the screen to the home page of whatever site he was looking at. There was a clear, big picture of Cammie and Seth and then dates to their concert tour. There were some interviews with them also. My eyes widened as I took the whole thing in. I hadn't expected this.

"So she can't go on a tour with us but can with some random guy." Jonas noted.

I scrolled down the page. "And she can sing with him…" One date caught my eye. The last stop for their tour was New York, just like ours was. We would have concerts on the same day just ours would end once hers started.

Looks like we had a date.

Cammie's POV

I shrieked to get out all the pent up energy inside me. The crowd was cheering outside the changing room. Seth came in and I bounced up and down. I let out a happy laugh and hurled myself into his arms.

"I told you it would be worth it." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, yeah, you were right."

"Of course I was." He answered. "So we ready for the autograph signing?"

I walked over to a table and picked up my black leather jacket. I gave him a mock serious look. "Let's do this."

As soon as we were outside the fans went wild. My grin grew even bigger.

Some people just wanted signatures, some just wanted to touch my hand, some wanted a picture with me. A few girls wanted pictures with both Seth and me. Someone wanted me to write in permanent marker on their forehead.

I took someone's pen and noticed it was my favourite shade of purple. They held out a paper which I flipped over to see a picture of Zach and me. I looked up to see his eyes.

My breath caught in my throat and I froze. All the smiles were gone from my face, all I saw was him.

I remembered the last day I'd seen him. I'd yelled at him and blamed him for something he wasn't responsible for.

I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a breathless "Zach".

Arms went around my waist and I heard Seth's voice in my ear. "Hey, what's the hold up?"

I glanced at him. "Sorry, can I catch up with you in a few?"

He gave me a concerned look but still gave me my space. "Okay."

When I looked back to Zach he was gone.

* * *

I paced the hotel room, running my hands through my hair anxiously.

"Cammie, please, just tell me what's going on." Seth said.

I shook my hands out, still pacing. Then he grabbed them and made me face him. "Cammie." He said expectantly.

"I think I'm going crazy." I said.

He cracked a smile. "You're kidding right?"

I leaned forward to put my head against his chest. "I don't know. I thought I saw someone before but then when I looked again, they weren't."

"Cam, there were so many people that I really doubt you would've been able to see someone twice." He said, his arms going around me.

I really wanted to believe that was true. "Yeah I guess so." I lied. I pulled away from him. "Look, I'm exhausted I'm gonna take a shower okay?"

"That's probably a good idea." He said.

My shower wasn't as soothing as I'd hoped. I couldn't stop my mind from reeling and then there was the fact that the hot water kind of went away. I let out a shriek and hopped out of the bath, grabbing a towel.

A knock at the door. "Cammie? What's going on?"

I opened the door. "The water's cold."

Seth walked in. "Right. The receptionist said there might be a problem with that." The water was still going as he leaned in, getting himself wet. I noticed he was still wearing his concert clothes.

"Wait!" I shouted. "You're going to ruin your shirt."

He smirked back at me. "Believe me, there are plenty more where this came from." He leaned back to inspect the showerhead.

"Just take the darn thing off." I said.

He sighed and pulled it off. "Happy?"

I took the shirt. "Yes."

He took the showerhead, the water still going, and banged it against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

He stuck his hand under the water. "Touch it."

I reached out. The water was hot again. I frowned at him.

"Just say thank you." He said.

There was a knock at the door and he went to get it. "You change." He said.

I quickly put on some clean, comfortable clothes and headed for the door, still holding his shirt.

I skidded to a halt when I saw Zach. "What are you doing here?"

He took in our wet states (Seth's more shirtless one) and the shirt in my hands that I held half-outstretched to Seth. "Walking in on something apparently."

I glanced at Seth and he looked back at me. "Seth, could you give me a moment please?" I asked.

He nodded skeptically. "Sure. I'll be in the bedroom." I cringed. Of all the things he could say that's what it had to be.

I looked back at Zach. "Do you want to come in?"

He leaned against the door. "I'm already in."

I shifted awkwardly on my feet. "Right…" Silence followed. "I've missed you." I said.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Have you really? Seems like you've had quite a lot of company."

"It's not like that with Seth. He's just a friend." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah? Doesn't seem like it." His eyes slid over to Seth's shirt again.

"Look, you can leave if you don't have anything to say to me." I advised.

"I had plenty to say to you." He said. "Until him. How could you get yourself involved with him?"

"He's good for me, Zach. He helps me with my music, with everything." I said. "I'm not just a restaurant singer anymore. People know my name-"

"But for some reason he had to be the one to provide you with that." He said.

I scowled. "I don't understand."

"I couldn't be the one to help you get to this point. All you had to do Cammie was get on that bus with me and I would've gotten you here. But no, you had to be ridiculous and stupid and had to stay behind because something was holding you back, when really there was nothing. Don't you understand, Cammie, you didn't have anything to lose. I could've given you this." He said.

I gave a humourless laugh. "We're back to this again, are we? Zach, I couldn't get on that bus, I don't expect you to understand that, but I just couldn't. I needed time."

"What the hell did you need time for?" He burst out. "You don't need time to get on a bus!"

"_My mom had just died, Zach!" _I yelled. "What don't _you _understand about that? Oh but wait, tortured artists don't care about family or friends, all they need it fame and money. Who knows, maybe along the way they'll pick up another celebrity then dump her once they get the publicity they need."

He looked annoyed. "Do not bring up Laurel. She has nothing to do with this. Besides, now you're one of those tortured artists too."

"I don't need you, Zach." I said. "I don't need anything from you, so whatever you wanted you're not getting it. Just leave."

"I wanted to give you this." He held out the picture of us. "And I wanted to apologize for what happened, but seeing as you've got someone else, nevermind that."

"Would you stop it!" I shouted. "I already told you Seth and I are not dating!"

"You don't feel anything towards him?" He asked.

"No."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing at all."

"Not even anything like this." His lips came crashing down on mine, knocking me back into a table. A glass fell off and shattered against the floor.

I pushed him away. "Leave."

He let me go. "Fine. If that's what you want." He opened the door. "Say hi to Seth to me."

I gaped at the door as it shut. Thankfully Seth didn't come back in.

I gave out a slight laugh. What had just happened?

I looked at the door again and felt something inside me snap.

I grabbed my jacket and ran. "Zach!" I yelled, hoping he'd still be there.

Downstairs I repeated his name, then outside.

A block away I saw people gathered in a crowd. I sped up then started running. When I got to the scene I slapped my hands over my mouth. "Oh my God! No!"

Police lights flashed in the distance as I pushed my way through the people. "Zach!" I yelled. He couldn't hear me.

The car was a few metres away with a broken windshield, a broken Zach lying on the road in front of me, blood trickling from his cuts.

I touched his face. "Zach." Tears began to stream down my face. "Oh God. Zach!"

A hand touched me. "Ma'am." The voice repeated talking to me then took me by force.

I fought against the paramedics hands as they hauled him away. Then Seth was by my side and I sobbed into his neck. "Will he be alive?" He asked.

I listened for the answer. "He might be. People usually don't survive getting hit by a car. He was lucky to still be breathing."

Lucky.

I clutched Seth tighter. Zach was anything but lucky.

He was lying in a gurney being driven to the nearest hospital.

He hadn't seen the car that had hit him.

All of it was because of me.

This was all my fault. Again.

* * *

**School started, so I won't be reviewing as often as before. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully not the ending, otherwise you're just a sadist... Lol jk.**

**No Zach's not dead for those of you who are wondering.**

**Just a little heads up. I don't think a lot of you will be pleased by the ending of this story. It's coming to a close soon and I won't be writing a sequel.**

**REVIEW! **

**8 reviews and I update =)**

**_Ivoryyy_**

**

* * *

**

**SONG: Where'd You Go by Fort Minor**

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=TdAIcZ3Y08o&feature=related**


	14. Puzzle

I paced in the hallway three days later, waiting for Zach to wake up.

"Cammie?" I turned to look at Grant. "He's awake."

I took in his words then rushed to the door. "Wait-" He said, but I ignored him. I ran up to Zach's side.

His eyes met mine and I almost started crying. "Hey." I took his hand. "How are you feeling?"

He frowned at me. "Who are you?"

* * *

Amnesia.

Zach had amnesia.

He couldn't remember anything from the past year. Meaning he had no idea who I was.

The next six months were hard. We tried and tried to get him to remember but no matter what we did, he just couldn't.

Six months I came to Zach to try to get him to remember me, to remember us. But he couldn't.

I'd had a chance to have him back before the accident and I'd taken it.

Only it had been to late.

Now I was no one to Zach.

* * *

"Hey, can we talk?" I jumped when I heard Seth's voice.

I turned to him. "Yeah."

He walked me outside where we stood in the winter weather. It was February. "So look, I won't even bother stalling, I'll just get to the point. I'm leaving in three weeks."

"What? Why?" I blurted.

"Concert again." He said.

Wow, this was like déjà vu. Last year I'd been in the same position with Zach. He'd been leaving for a concert in a month too. "Wow." Was all I could say.

"And I want you to come with me."

* * *

"He wants you to go on a tour with him?" Grant said, verifying my words. I nodded. Over the past six months we'd grown pretty close since I came by basically every day to see Zach. "Do you want to go?"

I tapped my fingers against the coffee I was holding and tightened my scarf. We were walking in circles around the park. "I don't know." I sighed.

"Don't think about what other people want and need from you. I didn't ask if you _can _go, I was asking if you _want _to." He said. When I didn't respond he kept prodding. "So, do you?"

I pouted and whimpered. "Yes. I do."

"Then that's all there is to it. You'll go."

I gaped at him. "It's not that simple, Grant. I can't just leave without any second thoughts."

"Why not?" He said, stopping. "Give me three good reasons why not."

I rolled my eyes. "I grew up here."

He shook his head. "Not good enough. That's mushy emotional baby stuff."

I gave him a look. "Okay, I'd miss you."

He smirked and held up one finger. "Very good."

"I'd… I don't know. Lose my job? Be abandoning my friends? My brother?"

He considered it and held up another finger. "And last?"

I looked down at my coffee. "Zach."

He put his hand down. "Cammie, it's been six months."

I wiped a tear from my eye with a sniff. "So? He needs time, that's all. He'll remember. People recover from this all the time."

Grant's eyes grew sympathetic. "Cam, the doctors said people usually die from these kinds of accidents. He's lucky to be alive. I honestly don't think he's going to remember, Cammie."

This time I let the tears flow freely. I turned away. "I can't leave him." He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I squeezed my eyes shut and let out something that sounded like a cough/sob. "Why does this happen to me? First my mom gets into an accident because of me, and now Zach?"

"Cammie, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is." I moaned. "If I hadn't done the tour with Seth he wouldn't have come to our hotel room to talk to me. He wouldn't have been mad and left only to not notice a car coming at him. He wouldn't have landed in the hospital if it weren't for me, and he'd still remember this whole year."

* * *

Zach's POV

I watched as she cleaned the tables, singing softly under her breath. She was always singing, her voice was beautiful.

I knew she blamed herself for the accident, even though I didn't know why.

She desperately wanted me to remember the past year, but I couldn't. Every time she asked and got the answer no I could see a part of her shatter.

I couldn't do this to her anymore.

I had to let her go.

* * *

Cammie's POV

I held up the next photograph to him. "This one was taken when we were at the amusement park. You knew I hated rollercoasters so you finally got me on one after a ton of convincing. This picture was taken after that ride." I cringed. "It was not much fun." I looked up at him. Nothing. I flipped over to the next picture, making sure he couldn't see how much it hurt. "Jonas took this one when we were trying to make pasta. The kitchen was a mess." I laughed. "They came out pretty good though, except you forgot to stir so it was a bit clumped." I looked up again. I put the pictures down. "Here, go through these, I brought something else…" I leaned down into my bag and pulled out the Miley Cyrus CD he'd gotten me. I handed it to him. "Remember this?"

He turned it over then looked at me. "It's a CD. Did you steal it from me or something?"

I laughed. "No. That's not it." I took out Jonas' video camera and played the video of him dancing to Can't Be Tamed. Then it went to the video when we were dancing together. I smiled at the memory but then his hand reached out and shut the camera. I looked at him in confusion. He wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Cammie," He started. "I know you're trying to help, but it's not going to work. I can't remember a thing from last year, and I won't, no matter what you do. Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth remembering. I'm fine without last year, without you. I don't need it. So maybe, you should stop focusing all your energy on me, and focus on yourself."

My jaw almost fell open but I made sure to keep it shut. "Oh," I blinked. "Okay. Um," I started putting my stuff away into my bag. "Sure." I got up off of his bed. "I, uh, yeah." I walked to his door, casting one last look at him. "Bye." I shut his door then ran to the bathroom.

I cried silently, leaning over the sink. A flash of silver caught my eye and I saw the charm bracelet that Zach had given me last year, with the microphone charm hanging off of it. Angrily I took it off and flung it at the wall.

That's all I was, a stupid little reminder of the life we'd had, dangling out of sight.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**I want THREE GOOD reviews, meaning longer than one sentence and something other than 'awesomee, update'. I want to know what you liked, even just tell me a quote. I will NOT update till I get three good reviews.**

**_Ivoryyy_**

**PS. There is probably one more chapter left, or two if I make them short.**

**

* * *

**

**SONG: Puzzle by Cheryl Cole**

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=Hyz9qFC7H-I**


	15. Breathe

**This is it, the end you've all be waiting for. I'm sorry I ended it here, I might write a next chapter as a three years later thing, but I seriously doubt it.**

**Maybe I'll write a prequel, but that'll be focused on Josh and Cammie. We'll see.**

**_Ivoryyy_**

* * *

Cammie's POV

Leanne Womack once said that living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking, loving might be a mistake but it's worth making.

I was guessing that she'd never been in love.

Every time I'd fallen for someone I'd been proved wrong about him or myself, and it was over.

Now I had a chance to have my dream. I wanted to take it, but I couldn't.

I stood at the bus stop without any of my bags, just like I had when Zach was leaving for his concert tour.

Seth saw me and took in my bagless state. He gave me a disappointed look and walked into the bus.

I turned around with tears stinging my eyes.

What did I have to stay for?

Nothing.

So why was I staying?

I took a step back, making my choice.

Zach's POV

Paul Greengrass once said that remembering is painful, it's difficult, but it can be inspiring and it can give us wisdom.

Clearly he'd never had amnesia. For seven months if I may add.

I'd been trying to remember so hard, but now I realized that no matter how hard I tried I just wasn't going to.

I kept seeing Cammie's face over and over, hearing her crying in the bathroom.

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Was it worth remembering?

I was fine without what I'd lost.

Everyone around me wasn't.

With a sigh I got up and went to the bathroom.

A flash of silver caught my eye and I bent to pick up a silver bracelet.

It was Cammie's.

When my hand touched it everything came rushing back.

The day I'd given her the bracelet.

_"I decided to get you a present anyway. It's not much, but, you know, it was kind of… weird yesterday when we didn't know it was your birthday. Sorry for that." I say._

_She pulls out a silver bracelet from the bag. __"Oh, Zach. You shouldn't have. I love it." She lifts her eyes to mine and smiles._

Our first date.

_She bounces up and down on her feet, biting her lip. "I have to admit, I was nervous."_

_I laugh. "You? Nervous? I changed my shirt four times."_

_She doesn't even glance at it. "Don't worry, you look great."_

Our first fight.

_"I don't need this. Go find some other girl to woo with all your charm and glamour. I don't want it." She snaps, throwing her jewelry into the limo._

"_Cammie, wait!"_

"Wait." The memory slipped away and I ran. "Grant! Jonas!"

They walk out of the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"I remember!" I gasped, as I bounded to the foyer. "Where is she? Where's Cammie?"

They exchange a glance. "Where. Is. She." I repeated.

"She's gone, Zach. She called to say she's going for the tour." Grant said.

"You were too late."

_I'm fine without last year, without you. I don't need it. So maybe, you should stop focusing all your energy on me, and focus on yourself._

**THE END**

_

* * *

_**SONG: Breathe by Taylor Swift**

_**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=lq-Zxjhtoq0&feature=related**  
_


	16. SEQUEL: THE BEGINNING OF THE END

**Hi guys,**

**So a lot of you know that I ****_did_**** write a sequel to this story. **

**For those of you who don't it's called (edited A/N. Was ****_The Beginning of the End_****, but I decided to drop it due to too much drama.) ****_All or Nothing._********I will do my best to ensure it ends happily!**

**The story is based a couple years after ****_The Future Passed._**** So Cammie is a little bit older, think mid-twenties. **

**Also, I started a new story called ****_Friends With Benefits_****. So, go read it! (:**

**Okay, I'm babbling, I'm gonna go update ****_ALL OR NOTHING_****!**

**Much love.**

_**-Ivoryyy**_


End file.
